


I feel so untouched (and I want you so much)

by LazyKitty



Series: Camp AU [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pole Dancing, Victor is seriously so gone for Yuuri, VictorPOV, college party, part of a childhood friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKitty/pseuds/LazyKitty
Summary: Victor came to Detroit with a plan to sweep Yuuri off of his feet, but that all goes to sh*t in the best way possible.(A Victor POV of Chapter 6 of HelloGoodbye, but can certainly be read on its own.)





	I feel so untouched (and I want you so much)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from Chapter 6 of my fic HelloGoodbye told from Victor's perspective. I wrote this very quickly while writing that chapter so figured I would polish it up a bit and post it. Though I would obviously suggest reading HelloGoodbye and the other fics in the CampAU series (where Victor and Yuuri meet as kids and stay in touch over time), you can also read this as a one-shot if you'd like.
> 
> Title is from the song 'Untouched' by the Veronicas which I listened to on a loop while writing this and chapter 6 ;)

_’I don’t think I can do this’_ Victor hit send and ran his fingers furiously through his hair.

**[Christophe, 19:45]:** Oh no you don’t. We’ve been planning this for weeks.

Victor groaned inwardly, his patience was reaching its limit. It had literally taken all of his self control to not pounce on Yuuri a few moments ago. In fact he might have, had Yuuri not so quickly retreated to the bathroom. No one should look that good in a simple pair of off-brand jeans. It was truly a sin. 

**[Christophe, 19:45]:** You can’t back out now.

**[Victor, 19:46]:** Not planning on it  
 **[Victor, 19:46]:** I just might not survive if I have to wait until tomorrow to kiss him

**[Christophe, 19:45]:** You’ve manage to survive the last few months, I’m sure you can wait another TWENTY-FOUR HOURS 

Victor gritted his teeth and let out a deep sigh. Chris was right, as usual. He could carry out the plan, he could wait a measly twenty four hours to taste those lips again. 

xXx

To his credit, Victor lasted the entirety of dinner and the first hour and a half of the party without going rogue. There had been a very close call a few minutes ago after Yuuri pulled him out of an expert dip when Victor almost took what he wanted, but instead, he had behaved himself and went in search of water. But that was before Yuuri had been pulled away by his classmates towards the shiny silver pole on the other end of the room.

Nope, there was no way he could do it. He had to abandon the plan, else Victor was surely going to die tonight, right here in this eclectic college rental house. 

Yuuri had protested at first, as if he could sense the battle waging inside of Victor’s mind. In the end, his resistance had been futile. Victor watched, knowing his eyes must be nearly falling out of his skull, as Yuuri glanced at him, nervous almost, over his shoulder as Mitch dragged him off. And then…

Time started twisting around Victor. Yuuri’s expression shifted in an instant - the worry lines on his forehead smoothed and his mouth lifted into the most alluring, devious smirk imaginable. Victor licked his lips. Then time started to slow - for better or worse Victor really wasn't sure - as Yuuri started to shimmy out of his pants and saunter towards the pole. 

Staring was rude, Victor knew this, but surely, there had to be some exceptions. Surely a sight this gorgeous was meant to be savored. To be clear, Victor meant the way Yuuri’s black boxers hugged the curve of his ass and showed off his incredible legs - how had Victor never noticed those legs? Their rippling muscles working in tandem to help Yuuri climb the length of shining silver.

Victor watched in stunned silence as Yuuri's back arched back, his head gently flowing between his shoulder blades. Then, his eyes opened, slow and seductive. They found Victor's and stayed there, their honey brown hue dark and boring into his soul. 

Victor felt his own lips part as Yuuri's mouth flicked into a delicious smile. He couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to as Yuuri flowed down the pole, his body moving with impossible grace. Victor had always believed that Yuuri was the most beautiful thing in any room he occupied, but tonight that was brought to a whole new level. And Victor couldn’t breathe.

He watched one of those slender hands separate from the silver pole, a delicate finger coming to beckon him into a siren's embrace. Victor found himself moving towards Yuuri, as if he didn't have any other choice. Yuuri had the audacity to throw him another smirk, as if he knew how helplessly gone Victor was for him. 

He had to know, right? There was no way Yuuri couldn’t know…

Yuuri's fingers grazed up Victor's neck when he (finally) came into reach. Victor blushed when Yuuri’s hand planted flush along his jaw, he couldn’t help it. Yuuri’s eyes were dark with desire - no one had ever looked at Victor like that before. He felt the warm feeling come to a boil in his abdomen. 

His desire to kiss the man in front of him was so strong, yet he found himself unable to move. If Victor kissed him now, Yuuri would stop the dance. But if Victor didn’t kiss him now…

Yuuri’s fingers had curled into his shirt - when had that hap- oh! now their foreheads were touching. Victor inhaled sharply, his excitement mounting. He wouldn’t be responsible for breaking his plan if Yuuri kissed him first…surely that couldn't be held against him. 

But Yuuri was moving away and Victor was stumbling backwards, each step tearing his heart into pieces. But he couldn’t look away. This man was his soulmate. He knew it. Yuuri had just burned his name onto the delicate tissues of Victor's heart.

Victor was barely aware of what he was saying to Yuuri when the man was finally filling the gaping void in his arms once more. (A perfect fit.) All he knew was the pounding of his heart in his body, how close his face was to Yuuri’s suddenly, and how he just had to…

Their foreheads collided painfully and the boy who ruined the moment had been brazen enough to try to steal Yuuri from his arms. Once he had left, Victor drew Yuuri close to his chest facing away from him so that he could grab at the front of Yuuri’s hips in an almost borderline possessive manner.

Out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw Yuuri's face. He was smiling, with his eyes closed, looking happier than Victor had ever seen him. He suddenly felt stupid for spending the last 90 seconds glaring at some stranger across the room when he could have been seeing this. He wanted - Victor wanted so badly. Before he could stop himself (again), he drew his lips down to the curve of Yuuri's neck and kissed, his mouth open against hot flesh. 

He loved the way Yuuri immediately stretched his neck, that sinfully beautiful neck, giving Victor more room to suck, to lick, up higher and higher. The sound of his name on Yuuri’s lips was truly a gift and it sent a buzz through his body.

He heard Yuuri moan when he nibbled at his ear. Victor was absolutely going to die if he was reading these signals wrong. He had to know. He was going to wait, but he had to know right now. 

Yuuri looked back at him as Victor whispered against his hear, rendering him absolutely speechless. Yuuri's eyes met his and Victor forgot how to breathe. How could he ever deserve Yuuri? He felt lucky enough to have Yuuri's friendship, but how could he ever be worthy of all of him? 

Victor dragged their faces closer together, pressing their cheeks together, his lips inching closer and closer to their goal.

“Were you trying to seduce me?” Victor asked.

Yuuri was facing him now and Victor’s heart was chipping away at his ribcage in desperation to meet Yuuri’s. 

“Yes.”

The word was said with such confidence that Victor could only hum in response as he pulled Yuuri closer to him, loathe to leave any space between their bodies. And then Yuuri was asking him if it worked. Victor swiped his tongue across his lips. _Oh Yuuri, if only you knew,_ he thought.

He felt Yuuri’s hands clench more tightly into his shirt as he replied, mimicking Yuuri’s previous answer.

“Good - ah that’s very…good,” Yuuri said, a look of relief passing over his face. 

Victor laughed as he brought their faces closer together. Chris was going to be so disappointed. After he had spent weeks helping Victor plan out the perfect date leading up to the perfect first (second) kiss, Victor was going to kiss Yuuri right here. Chris would hopefully understand, eventually. Apparently one could never be prepared for the whirlwind surprise that was Yuuri Katsuki.

Something warm and wet flicked across Victor’s lower lip and he was gone. He brought his lips flush against Yuuri’s as a sigh of relief was pulled from his chest. Yuuri’s lips were less chapped than they were at the train station in December and they tasted of cherries instead of mint toothpaste - cherries and something that he would come to know intimately as _Yuuri_.

The pounding bass from the speakers faded to nothing around them as their lips moved together. Victor’s heart was erupting in fireworks as he pushed deeper and deeper into Yuuri, finally daring to believe that this was real. While the stolen kiss in December had been emotional and beautiful, it was regretfully one-sided. To have Yuuri kiss him back, after months of pining and dreaming about him…

Victor finally pulled away, needing to see Yuuri’s reaction. The man was smiling, his eyes were glowing golden and looked so alive. Victor felt the skin on his face tug as his own smile formed. This was, without a doubt, the happiest moment of his entire life. 

“Want to get out of here?” Yuuri asked as he pressed his lips firmly to Victor’s. 

It took a moment, but Victor finally found his voice. “Da - Yes,” he managed.

It was very late when Victor finally managed to fall asleep, gently coaxed there by the feeling of Yuuri’s breath sliding across his chest. His last conscious thoughts were about how Yuuri had said ‘yes’. Victor was finally going to take Yuuri out on a proper date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those of you who do follow HelloGoodbye -- the planning for the next part of the fic is going well and I'm hoping Chapter 8 will be up in the next week or two!!!


End file.
